


it’s not the shade we should be cast in

by hernandofuentes



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), zarie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, marie is me and i am marie, season 4 obviously does not exist, they’re so in love, this is just super cute yet hot idk how to tag, underwear kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernandofuentes/pseuds/hernandofuentes
Summary: Sometimes, the differences between Zelda and herself still baffled Marie.She noticed new details everyday, little differences between the both of them that were insignificant and yet made them complete each other even better.basicallymarie’s fascination for zelda’s undergarments
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	it’s not the shade we should be cast in

Sometimes, the differences between Zelda and herself still baffled Marie.  
She noticed new details everyday, little differences between the both of them that were insignificant and yet made them complete each other even better. Once, during one of her first nights at the mortuary, she found herself entranced by the way Zelda would spend long minutes soaking various oils and balms in her fair skin before bed, sitting in her nightgown in the vanity chair, while Marie threw herself in bed as soon as she had finished applying shea butter to her locks and wrapping them up in a silky scarf. Another time, she had curiously watched as her lover paid close attention to the way she held her silverware while cutting through Hilda’s delicious roasted lamb, making sure her elbows never made contact with the creamy white of the tablecloth. Marie had then looked down at her own posture, tearing through the meat with her fork only, her legs bent up underneath her, her towel haphazardly tucked in the collar of her shirt. Her least favourite revelation might have been that Zelda preferred quick, efficient showers to the long, relaxing milky baths Marie loved to soak in at least twice a week to soothe the ache that sometimes developed in her muscles after energetic rituals (or lovemaking sessions, but when that was the case, she made sure she carried the slight pain in her thighs and fingers and jaw for as long as possible, just to admire Zelda’s smug smirk each time Marie whined when she moved too fast).  
Her latest discovery, or rather realization, had been their very different taste for undergarments. While Marie normally opted for comfortable cotton panties and a soft bralette, Zelda’s choices were usually much more intricate. She was an old fashioned woman, who liked to open her underwear drawer every morning to ponder on which delicate lingerie set she would wear throughout the day. She then made a show of pulling on a lacy pair of panties or knickers, then a bra decorated of flowery or silky details, before securing a matching garter belt around her waist, and ending with a fragile, flimsy pair of stockings she would slowly attach to the suspenders. Marie caught herself staring each time she was lucky enough (or conscious enough) to witness the sinful ceremony of Zelda dressing up for the day. Not only was she captivated by the redhead’s curvy hips, smooth skin and soft breasts, but also by the process in itself. She found it absolutely mad yet also diziying that her love could find it in herself to pay so much attention to her undergarments, considering she was the only one who got the chance to catch a glimpse of them, and that she had made it clear that whatever Zelda wore or didn’t, she wanted her more than ever before with each passing day. Her viewpoint was also neatly visible in her own disregard for such frills; her lover found her completely bare under her light summer dresses more often than not as soon as the thermometer standing in the kitchen rose above 77°F.  
One night, as Zelda was unzipping the back of her dress slowly in order to slide in her nighttime clothing, Marie got up from the loveseat in the corner of the bedroom and silently walked to the redhead. She gently nudged Zelda’s hands away from her own back, and finished pulling the zipper down, until the dress gave in to the pull of gravity and fell to the witch’s ankles, pooling around her like a fallen halo. The voodoo priestess caressed her lover’s hips and stomach from behind, reveling in the softness of the red lace under her fingers, and the even softer skin of Zelda’s upper body. She knelt behind her, and, kissing the sensitive skin at the back of the witch’s thigh, she gently unclasped each suspender claw from the dark stockings. Once the lacy material was freed, she took hold of the hem and pulled the undergarment down the milky skin of Zelda’s knee and calf, never ceasing the caress of her lips that drew the softest of sighs from her lover. She repeated the action on her other leg, before standing up and pressing a kiss to the back of Zelda’s neck. She then began untying the tiny knot at the back of her garter belt, expert fingers slowly tugging at the bow until she could pull the lapels apart and peel the fabric off her love’s waist. She ran her finger pads along the fading red mark the restricting garment had left on the otherwise fair skin of her back and sides, her heart enthused at the sight of the streak on her body. Running her hands up the witch’s sides, she hooked a finger in each of Zelda’s intricate bra straps, and pulled them down her shoulders slowly, admiring in the mirror the gorgeous collarbones that were gifted to her gaze. She then caught her beloved’s enchanting eyes, darkened by barely hidden lust but also lined with tears, which Marie knew had been brought there by the sheer intimacy and tenderness she was offering her. She simply kissed the freckled shoulder before her, and continued her exploration. Her fingers found the clasp of the delicate red bra that hid too much of her favourite part of Zelda, and she released it, watching as the redhead’s lips parted, both in anticipation and in relief of being free from the confines of the fabric. She tugged at the straps and her eyes followed the garment as it fell, fixing her gaze on the round breasts that were finally bared to her. Her fingers ached to slide under Zelda’s arms to caress them, but she managed to focus on the task at hand. She settled her hands on the witch’s hips, and maneuvered her so she’d face her. As usual, her eyes fixed on her face, partly because she needed to admire her love for a moment, but also to make sure her features weren’t hardened by any fear or hesitation. Once she noticed the usual nightly twinkle in Zelda’s eyes and the slight nod she gave, she proceeded, and slid her hands in the edges of her flimsy pair of knickers that left very little to imagination. Slowly, teasingly, she guided its descent down the long legs of her love, and once the piece of fabric was off and secured in her pant pocket for later use, she rose back up to meet Zelda’s eyes once more. This time, she couldn’t help leaning in and kissing her, softly, tenderly, a barely there brush of her lips. The sound that breached the barrier of the redhead's mouth was all it took for Marie to break and pull her up in her arms, carrying her over to the huge bed that now stood in the spot Zelda’s and Hilda’s single beds once occupied.  
The next morning, Marie woke up to the caress of red hair tickling her cheek. Opening her eyes slowly, her gaze set on Zelda’s face, free and still, deep in slumber. As her ogle traveled from the unruly bangs that surrounded the witch’s face, to her parted lips which took in peaceful breaths, to the love bite blossoming on the underside of her jaw, and back up to the long fan of eyelashes lining the top of Zelda’s cheeks, Marie realized that there was one thing that didn’t difference them from the other; their love and passion for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any mistakes, english is not my first language.  
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
